


狐狸与狼与狗

by Babarossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babarossa/pseuds/Babarossa





	狐狸与狼与狗

（1）

闷热的仲夏夜晚，新闻说会成为今年的流星雨之夜。杰西·麦克雷身处警署而并非家中阳台，手腕被拷在椅子上，脸上挨过一拳火辣辣的疼，嘴角一跳一跳发胀。恍惚中想起今晚是自己的二十岁生日。

他不是第一次进局子喝咖啡，也不是第一次被杰克·莫里森抓进来，更不是第一次挨打。多数情况下，在莫里森冲他发泄完更年期的怒火和郁闷之后小贼便可重获自由。戴好帽子，擦掉衣领上的鼻血，牛仔男孩从不流泪。他想事后去酒吧享受人生，可恶，想干什么就干什么。可唯独这次例外，杰克·莫里森坐在桌子后面看他，蓝眼睛冷得像冰块。

“让我走吧，”麦克雷说，口齿不清，感谢上帝莫里森这次没打掉他的牙齿。“骑牛比赛的转播都要结束了。”

杰克·莫里森随即答道，“没门儿。”

“你还不知道自己惹了什么麻烦。”他语气冷酷。从椅子里站起来，绕到桌子前面，屁股挤压桌沿，以一种无赖又像拷问官的姿势站着。继续说谎吧，男孩，我有的是时间。

“不是我的错。”他实话实说，试图为自己辩解，“牧师他……”

莫里森踹了他一脚，接着从他眼前消失，取而代之的是天花板和滋滋作响的白炽灯泡。可恶！凭什么他非得经受这种事不可，他今天才刚满二十。被摸屁股的不是他，喝鸡尾酒喝上头的人也不是他，杀人的也不是他杰西·麦克雷。他甚至觉得自己出现在这里的原因仅仅是因为杰克·莫里森想把他抓进来。

“……在酒吧街当众行凶，”老男人的声音继续折磨他的耳朵，“枪枪毙命。”

“不是我干的。”

“我知道。你没那个能耐，我指的是杀人。”莫里森弯腰把他连带椅子扶起来，“但枪是你的，亲爱的男孩。你就不该跟牧师混在一起。”

麦克雷当然知道作为贼跟牧师厮混在一起有多离谱。是，加布里尔待他很好，就像对待心爱的宠物狗，有时溺爱得过分。睡地毯比睡大街强多了，所以他留在教堂，盼着有一天莱耶斯牧师把他叫到餐桌前宣布他将从吃白饭的成为自己收养的儿子。只要躲在牧师的袍子底下，他杰西·麦克雷就永远不会因为偷窃被绞死。哪怕是杰克·莫里森，也只能打他一顿再把他放走。

他爱莱耶斯。爱死了他那身干干净净的黑袍，爱死了他脖子上的十字架。只要莱耶斯还活着，杰西·麦克雷就永远逍遥法外。他们之间就像小丑鱼和海葵。这世上有谁敢对牧师说“不”呢？因此哪怕他数次目睹加布里尔·莱耶斯做“有违天道”的事，也从没有怀疑过他的身份，从不。换句直白地话说，他不想失去加布里尔·莱耶斯这张保护伞；他喜欢杀死鸽子或者兔子，那就随他去好了；他喜欢绘画奇怪的图案，与麦克雷又有什么关系呢？

今天的事情，纯属意外。他只是和莱耶斯在一起庆祝即将到来的二十岁，购买生活必需品，顺便浅尝辄止地品尝酒精饮料。他们打算离开酒吧街，莱耶斯走在前面，即便来这种地方仍然穿着袍子，只要不被人看见喝酒就没问题。他丰满的臀部左右摇摆，让麦克雷心头发热。回过神时手已经伸过去狠狠抽打一下，像驱赶马儿快走。他低头看看，发现自己两只手还在裤线旁边。莱耶斯停下来，既没回头也没说话。不知好歹的家伙在吹口哨，浑身威士忌的臭味。他的朋友浑身发抖，重复念叨着：“请您宽恕他吧。他只是喝多了、”

一种不祥的预感从脖颈蔓延到全身，麦克雷回过神大声冲莱耶斯说，“我替你揍他！”可惜太迟了。他去摸腰间的枪套，里面空空如也，“维和者”不见踪影。只有鬼知道莱耶斯用了什么戏法让枪出现在自己手上。他转身冲那个倒霉鬼连开三枪，用低沉好听的声音说了一大串屁话：“我宽恕你的罪，但肉体要先归还上帝。”

先是半秒沉默，然后有谁先发出了一声尖叫，接着整条街炸开了锅。人群奔向四处逃命。麦克雷愣在原地，莱耶斯走过来把枪插回他腰间，开始抽烟。他看看地上那具回归尘土的肉体，又看看牧师。有那么一瞬间他以为自己面前的是另一种生物。

“牧师，”他口干舌燥，“……杀人了。你好像把他打死了。”

“没有，”莱耶斯说，“我拯救了他，这么喝早晚得死在病床上。你有手帕吗？纸巾也行。”

麦克雷说，“内裤可以吗？我现在就脱下来给你。”

莱耶斯金棕色的眼睛将他扫视一番，倒影出男孩故作从容的模样，“免了。”

这就是事情经过。他和牧师被请到这里，错过一场美妙的流星雨。看见他，杰克·莫里森并不惊讶。对于麦克雷的出现，老男人早就习以为常了。他挨揍的时候，牧师也许正坐在莫里森的办公室喝咖啡。

“你早晚会明白的，杰西。你连他到底是个什么东西都不知道。你就是他捡来的狗，想扔就扔，还因为牧师的身份不会被追究遗弃罪。”莫里森说，有一种怜悯的意味流露其中，“去签个字。你可以滚了。”

“什么……？牧师呢？我要见他。”

莫里森把他的手铐解开，“他要留下来替你喝咖啡。好啦，快滚。”

最后，他是被扔出去的。因为莫里森发现他试图在走廊里喊莱耶斯的名字。屁股先着地，明天别想坐在硬板凳上吃苹果派了。

我真可怜你。莫里森居高临下地说。

麦克雷在背后冲他竖中指，心里骂的是尚未出世的莫里森夫人命丧黄泉。

杰克·莫里森从闷热的外面回到室内，夜幕降临后天空呈浓稠的紫黑色，挂在脑袋上方的两轮猩红色月亮散发着不详的光芒。广播说有场罕见的流星雨即将毁灭世界，而他心里却填满肮脏的仇恨和憎恶。哪有什么期待，向流星许愿这种蠢事他这辈子都不会再做第二次。愤怒的情绪甚至让他觉得胃部发胀。

回办公室之前他绕路去自动贩卖机前站了半天。不，不要咖啡……兜里没有硬币，纸钞不设找零。见鬼，他只是不想就这么回办公室，面对一个更大的麻烦。他可以揍得杰西·麦克雷鼻血直流，揍断他的几根肋骨，但没法把同样的招数用在牧师身上。

小时候父亲曾经告诉他洗澡时拉上浴帘，长大后他仍然在记得这条教诲。关掉摄像头，惨叫声就传不到法庭上。审讯工作他一直干得得心应手。在他的地盘，所有摄像头可以长期休年假直到报废。但是，他妈的，加布里尔·莱耶斯的嘴可不在他的管控范围之内。对牧师动手的下场远比绞刑架更恐怖，只要猩红色的月亮没有陨落，这世间就是如此。

牧师。他提醒自己现在正在和牧师打交道。莱耶斯是怎么搞到这件教士袍和教会认证的，杰克·莫里森百思不得其解。记忆变得模糊，好像有人往画布上泼了五颜六色的颜料。在遥远的印象之中，现任牧师曾骑在他的大腿上用另一张嘴开导他焦躁难耐的内心。并非纯洁神圣的神明代言人，而是以零散钞票堵住屁股里不同男人精液的娼妓。

第一次把麦克雷抓进来后，莱耶斯出面保释坏男孩。他看着纸上漂亮的签名，又看看那张曾因承受不住数次高潮而扭曲如母狗的脸提出疑问。嗨，牧师，赞美上帝。我没有别的意思，只是、我们之前是不是见过面？

加布里尔·莱耶斯沉默片刻。当莫里森以为自己离丢工作不远时他终于开口：“我不记得了。”没有否认，声音骗得过人——无所谓，至少他现在能确认自己的想法不是凭空产生。

他在双腿麻木之前走回办公室，走廊空无一人。大多数值夜班的同事都去天台等待流星雨。上帝，既然生活已经如此操蛋，为什么现在不下场大雨呢？

我以为你生气了，把我丢下不管了。莱耶斯说，头也没抬，坐在他的办公桌前翻看着一本关于气候和两轮月亮的杂志。“真见鬼，这儿的咖啡难喝死了。”

祷告……莫里森嘟囔着，一手抓着自己腰间的皮带。我想忏悔。牧师，我要向上帝忏悔。

莱耶斯抬眼看向他，机械地抬起手，喝掉马克杯里的冷咖啡。杯子上的爱心小熊图案让莫里森意识到那是他常用的家伙。

“我看和上帝没关系，”牧师以甜蜜诱人的声音说，“你根本就是想干我屁眼。”

虽然承认会使气氛变得十分尴尬，但这话一点儿不错。

杂志摊开在第20页，莱耶斯的屁股搁在上面，丰满的大腿为他打开。真该庆幸他升职后有张大且结实的办公桌。莫里森托着他的腰，嗅着他身上柑橘和香料的气味，伸手去解皮带扣。如果他因扯掉牧师的裤子而入狱，绝对当选“罪孽滔天第一人”。囚犯之间有这种比赛，赢的人往往很快便坐上电椅。

莱耶斯的大腿夹着他的腰，松弛柔软的穴做着习以为常的工作。他的手抓着莫里森的胳膊，或许有些疼痛，但并不是难以忍受。莫里森操他屁眼如同疏通下水道，那张嘴暂时除了浪叫以外说不出别的东西。办公桌在他们身下摇摇晃晃，做到最后莫里森将牧师抱到腿上，到椅子里继续。

以前也是这种姿势，莱耶斯一边让他继续用力、一边又说自己承受不住了再这么下去会尿（别人的）裤子。“胡说，”他拍着荡妇饥渴的屁股，“这就受不了了，你不是能同时含好几根屌吗？”事实证明莱耶斯确实受不了了，高潮时喘得像得到主人夸奖的狗，身体痉挛着绷紧，好像永远不会再放松。可怜莫里森的裤子。

许个愿吧，小子。牧师突然说。今天可是流星雨之夜。

如果真有什么非实现不可的愿望，莫里森只期望他的阴茎能再坚持一会儿，要么让杰西·麦克雷永远消失。——既然不行，他只能说出平生说过最蠢的一句话。

“我希望现在就下雨。”他说，沮丧得要命。抱紧莱耶斯的腰用力向上顶，“下他妈得三天三夜。”


End file.
